


Angel

by Samaria_Aurea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Era, Arthur learns about Merlin's magic, Dark Arthur, M/M, Only a little Gwaine/Merlin, Possessive Arthur, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaria_Aurea/pseuds/Samaria_Aurea
Summary: One day Merlin and the Knights are attacked and they are vastly outnumbered. Arthur ends up coming close to death and Merlin saves him. Will he regret it later though?





	

Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Percival were ambushed by bandits. Merlin was hiding behind a tree carefully using magic against the bandits while the Knights were handling them the best they could. 

They were almost done defeating all the bandits when two more entire groups came with a sorcerer and the Knights startled. While the Knights got surrounded Gwaine and Arthur both looked over at Merlin to quickly check if he was alright. When they were satisfied they turned back to fighting.

Merlin was trying to use magic as discreetly as he could against the sorcerer and bandits that got too close to the Knights. But there were so many that Merlin couldn’t handle them all without revealing his magic. It seemed that the sorcerer seemed to notice that someone was using magic and honed in on Merlin. A spell was sent directly at Merlin and he had to run out of the way to avoid putting up a defense.

He couldn’t reveal his magic to Arthur. Not now when Arthur’s just become the King. Not when he’s been hiding it from his best friend for years.

With Merlin distracted by the spell, the bandits had managed to converge more on the Knights especially Arthur. The Knights were in a bad way, outnumbered by more than twice their amount they each had cuts and wounds some freely bleeding down their torsos. The sorcerer casted one larger spell that attacked everyone, even the bandits and not everyone avoided it.

Arthur was thrown back and he laid on the ground. Merlin anxiously watched him, when after a while Arthur still hadn’t gotten up and Merlin had had to knock several bandits away from the unconscious King he made his decision. He wouldn’t hide, not if it led to Arthur’s death.

Coming out from behind the trees Merlin stepped onto the field where all the men were fighting. He had his hands in front of him with his palms facing upwards, his eyes turned gold and when he turned his palms downwards every bandit dropped to the ground dead. The sorcerer was still standing and he tried to escape away from Merlin but Merlin would be damned if he let the sorcerer get away.

With one word uttered lightning came down from the sky and struck the sorcerer down, turned him to ash just like Nimueh.

With all threats eliminated Merlin rushed towards Arthur and as soon as he got close he dropped to his knees. Hands roamed across Arthur as Merlin checked the damage. Arthur was breathing but only just. Merlin could feel that he was close to death and for two seconds he was paralyzed with fear.

Then an idea formed in his mind. The old religion wouldn’t let you bring in a life without sacrificing another. Merlin had just dropped easily over two dozen bodies and he’d be damned if he couldn’t use one of their worthless lives to save the King.

Ignoring the shocked expressions of Gwaine and Percival behind him, Merlin let his magic heal the King. He let it pour from his hands and wrap around Arthur. Used it to knit close all the cuts and clean away the blood. Smiled when Arthur’s skin was no longer pale and his chest was moving more avidly now.

Slowly, oh so slowly Arthur opened his eyes. He looked dazed at first but then he was focusing on Merlin’s face. There was no way he could miss the gold in his friend’s eyes. But Arthur didn’t startle away from Merlin, not like he thought he would. Instead Arthur seemed to reach for Merlin and before his hand dropped back to the ground he whispered “Angel”, then his eyes closed.

Merlin probably would’ve spent more time analyzing what his friend had just said but he was too relieved to know that now he was alive and he was only resting now not close to death.

Merlin stood up and turned around. Now he had to face Gwaine and Percival, he already knew Lance knew his secret so he wasn’t worried about him. When he turned around though what he was was Lance and Gwaine standing at attention and Percival holding the reins to Arthur’s and Merlin’s horses. “I expect to hear stories about your magic when we get back to Camelot Merlin.” Gwaine was walking towards Merlin and when he was close he clasped an arm around him, giving a quick squeeze to his shoulder to show reassurance. 

Percival moved away from the horses and with the help of the Knights Merlin managed to get Arthur secured across the King’s horse while Merlin got onto his own horse. Together they all made their way back to Camelot.

XX

When they had returned to Camelot Arthur was immediately brought to Gaius’ chambers and checked over by the Physician. When Gaius finished he announced that Arthur would be able to return back to his chambers once he woke up.

Now Arthur was back in his chambers after having been accompanied down by Merlin. Arthur settled at the table while Merlin picked up clothes around the chambers. In the midst of his cleaning Arthur’s voice interrupted him.

“When I was dying on the field, you saved me with your magic correct?” Arthur looked directly at him and Merlin paused in his chores. 

“I did. Do you find a problem with that?” Merlin hoped Arthur would say no, he really hoped he would say no.

“I don’t Merlin,” Arthur stood from the table. “I just want to say thank you.”

Merlin was relieved to hear that Arthur wouldn’t be killing him for having magic.

Arthur started walking towards Merlin and even though he’d just been assured he still tensed up at Arthur coming to him. He was genuinely surprised when Arthur grabbed onto his hands making the clothes drop back onto the floor.

“Thank you. You don’t understand how it felt, so close to death and feeling yourself so incredibly slowly fade away. Being aware of it was terrifying. When you used your magic I knew I was going to be alright and it was so relieving,” Arthur brought Merlin’s hands up and dropped a feather light kiss on them. “Thank you for saving me.”

Merlin had never heard Arthur speak with so much emotion before and it honestly shocked him. What he saw in Arthur’s eyes was complete sincerity, but he saw something else that scared him a bit. Desperation.

“I have things to do Arthur, I’ll come back later with your meal.” Merlin pulled his hands from Arthur but found that he couldn’t get free, Arthur was still holding onto him.

“I would much rather prefer that you stayed.” Arthur’s eyes were beseeching and his grip slightly hardened.

“I really do have to go. Have to start now on the rest of my chores if I want any sleep tonight.” This time when he pulled his hands free Arthur let him go and he exited through the doors before Arthur could change his mind.

XX

While Merlin was in the armory he was lost in thought over Arthur and he startled when someone entered the room.

“No need to be so scared Merlin, it’s just your favorite drunkard.” Gwaine appeared before Merlin and Merlin relaxed from the defensive pose he rose from the bench with. Gwaine sat down and Merlin followed suit.

A few moments passed before Gwaine spoke. “So you’ve got magic. Seems fun.” Merlin snorted at that.

“When it won’t get you killed yeah it’s fun.” Gwaine’s lips quirked up at that.

“If it’ll get you killed then why did you practice it in Camelot.” Gwaine seemed genuinely curious.

“I was born with it actually.” Gwaine quirked his head up, “Ah, that makes a lot more sense.”

A bit of contemplative silence surrounded them again and then Gwaine pulled Merlin to him and ruffled his hair. “I’m sure everything will be alright.”

XX

Early in the morning of the next day Merlin was awake and ready to serve. He balanced the tray and shouldered open the door. When he entered he set the tray down on the table and started about his chores. He’d complete a bit in silence before he woke the King. He pulled the curtains to the side to let sunlight in and opened the windows to breathe in fresh air. He began picking up clothes around the chambers and ended up back at the table when he picked up a gauntlet that had fallen under the table. He put all the clothes in a basket before fixing up the table.

Someone had brought flowers in for Arthur a couple days ago, probably Gwen, but the flowers were wilting now. With a few uttered words and a quick pass of his hand over them the flowers returned to their rejuvenated state, as if they’d just been picked.

“Merlin.” Merlin whirled towards the voice and found Arthur awake in bed staring at him.

Merlin was still at the table recovering from the spike in his heart rate when he’d thought he was in trouble. Arthur had gotten up from the bed and came to stand in front of Merlin. Merlin startled when he felt Arthur’s hand on his lower back and realized that Arthur had basically caged him in against the table.

“Calm down Merlin. I already told you nothing bad is going to happen to you because of your magic,” Arthur’s hand was rubbing calming circles into his back. “Relax.”

Merlin ended up taking a step closer to Arthur and resting his forehead on the other man’s shoulder. This close Merlin couldn’t help but inhale Arthur’s scent and it was probably more comforting than it should be. Merlin was lulled into a sleepy and relaxed state.

“I don’t want you going near Gwaine again.” Arthur’s voice brought Merlin out of his lulled state.

“What?” Merlin was confused as to what Arthur meant.

“I’m serious Merlin. I don’t want you to even talk to him ever again let alone let him touch you.”

Merlin pulled away from Arthur and responded. “He’s my friend. I’m going to talk to him and if we get a bit affectionate that’s fine since we’re friends.”

Arthur’s eyes turned dark at that. “I won’t have anything that’s tempting you away from me. I won’t allow some fool to have more of your attention than I.” 

Merlin was thoroughly shocked at how Arthur was acting. He never showed this much hostility towards any of his Knights before, and usually not over Merlin. While attending to Arthur usually was where most of Merlin’s time was put towards Arthur had never shown this possessiveness. 

He started leaving towards the doors but before he could get there Arthur grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving. Merlin would be lying if he said that the small act didn’t elicit some form of arousal in his abdomen but right now he was too angry to acknowledge it. He wrenched his arm out of Arthur’s and left.

XX

Slightly fuming he wandered around to calm down and he ended up running right into part of his problem. Gwaine was all smiles and councilor to any friend that needed it. Merlin was a whirlwind of emotions and right now he felt like defying Arthur’s orders.

Merlin set his hands on Gwaine’s biceps and kissed him. Gwaine stayed still for all of two seconds before he was kissing back. When they pulled away to breathe Gwaine spoke first.

“Are you sure that you want this?” Gwaine’s eyes were searching Merlin’s face waiting for his answer.

Merlin shook his head. “I’m sorry.” Then he left Gwaine standing there with kiss swollen lips while he dealt with his turmoil.

XX

The next time Merlin was in Arthur’s chambers he was wary. He’d been summoned by one of Arthur’s Guards not a messenger like Arthur usually used. Merlin crossed the floor until he was a few steps behind Arthur.

Arthur turned away from the window to face Merlin and then approached him. “I have something to show you.” Arthur flourished his hand in a after-you manner and hesitantly Merlin stood in front of the window. He felt Arthur against his back but this was probably part of the demonstration so he didn’t bother wasting energy to try and get rid of him.

Outside the windows you could see into the courtyard, see where sorcerers were burned at the stake and where bandits got their heads chopped off. Merlin tensed up when his eyes landed on presumably what Arthur was so excited about showing him. Gwaine was tied to a pole with his shirt off and kneeling on the flagstones. At a raise of Arthur’s hand the executioner unwound a whip and somewhere down below an announcer spoke. “As the King demands, this man will receive twenty lashes for disrespecting the Crown.” As soon as the announcer stepped away the executioner began with the whipping.

Even from this far away Merlin could see Gwaine’s muscles jerk as the lashes landed. He could tell that Gwaine was trying to be strong through it but when the eighth lash landed Gwaine let free a shout.

“Make it stop.” It was almost too quiet but Arthur had apparently been waiting for it.

“No, you both need to learn something right now.” Arthur’s hands were holding onto Merlin’s upper arms so tightly he was sure bruises would be left on his skin. “Only I get to have you. You try to do anything with anyone else and trust me I’ll get rid of them.”

“I kissed him first, he doesn’t deserve this. Arthur stop it.” Merlin was pleading with him.

“Would you prefer that I state he’s being punished for touching the King’s Consort? That would surely gain him disdain from many of the Knights and Common folk, who knows what they’ll do to him. Hell they might even kill him.” Arthur was smiling now.

“I’m not your fucking Consort. I refuse to be partnered to someone who has so obviously lost their mind.” Merlin was spitting at him with every other word that left his mouth. 

“I’ll kill him right now Merlin, twenty lashes can easily become a hundred lashes and you know the survival chances of that.” Arthur’s grip had loosened somewhat.

“Maybe stop the lashing and instead bring him to one of the old torture chambers in the dungeons, give him a slow and painful death.” Arthur watched Merlin as Gwaine’s small shouts turned into howls of pain in the background. He hated that his friend was down there right now suffering because of him, but he’d hate it even more if his friend was dead because of his stubbornness. 

Merlin closed his eyes and relaxed into Arthur’s hold. Arthur made a small sound of contentment and then he was caressing Merlin’s face.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re beautiful? You’re beautiful now in submission as you were when you brought me back from the brink of death and your face was the first thing I saw. Those beautiful golden eyes do so match your fair complexion.” Arthur’s thumb wiped away a small tear that leaked from the corner of Merlin’s eye. “When I woke up in my room only to see you so innocently restore those flowers back to their former glory all I could think of was having such beauty and power in my hands, hopefully reliant on me.”

Merlin opened his eyes and Arthur lifted his chin up before delivering a long and gentle kiss to Merlin’s lips. Down in the courtyard Gwaine was being loaded onto a stretcher and being carried to the Physician.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day I guess.


End file.
